¡Conquístalo!
by xXKushinaXx
Summary: ¡Yellow! Estoy harta de verte soñar por Red y que él aún no se dé cuenta de nada. ¿Sabes que harás? ¡Lo conquistarás! Eso vas a hacer, si al final de este día Red no es tu novio, dejo de llamarme la Gran y magnífica Blue.
1. Comienzo

**Serie: **Pokémon. (Manga)

**Pareja: **Specialshipping (RedxYellow)

**Autora:** xXKushinaXx/Miika

* * *

**¡Conquístalo!**

_¡Yellow! Estoy harta de verte soñar por Red y que él aún no se dé cuenta de nada. ¿Sabes que harás? ¡Lo conquistarás! Eso vas a hacer, si al final de este día Red no es tu novio, dejo de llamarme la Gran y magnífica Blue._

_**..**_

_**... **_

-¡Y entonces! Pika saltó con un placaje eléctrico y terminó por derribar a aquel Gyarados del entrenador.- el chico de ojos rojos continuó con su monólogo. Emocionado le contaba a la persona a su lado la increíble batalla que había librado con uno de los primeros entrenadores que se encontró en su viaje por la nueva región de Kalos.

La receptora de su historia, de largo cabello rubio, solamente reía y asentía a lo dicho por el chico, escuchando atentamente el relato que le contaba, no hablaba demasiado, solo lo suficiente para darle pie a Red de seguir contando.

-Debiste estar allí **Yellow**, es más, la próxima vez te llevaré conmigo-.

Comentario inocente, solo la promesa de un viaje para que la chica conociera aquella curiosa región de la que Green les había platicado.

Bueno, para Yellow no era _tan _así, el sonrojo en sus mejillas fue notorio al pensar en viajar juntos por días en la región de Kalos. No podían culparla, sus sentimientos hacia el campeón pokémon eran obvios, _casi _para todos.

Chuchu a su lado emitió un ruido al notar la intención de su entrenadora, mirando a Pika, ambos entre sí movieron su cabeza hacia los lados. ¿Cómo podían saber inclusive ellos y Red aún no enterarse del hecho?

Nadie lo entendía.

Había personas que inclusive comenzaban a **_enojarse _** y **_hartarse _** de la situación.

El máximo exponente de esto se encontraba en ese instante espiando a ambos entrenadores, escondida sobre unos árboles y con un par de binoculares, Blue se encontraba constantemente detallando los gestos de ambos, para estas alturas sus dientes emitían un ligero ruido de rechinido.

¡Vamos Red!

_Bésala, abrázala, tírate con ella en el pasto y declárale tu amor._

Ninguno de los mensajes telepáticos que parecía querer enviarle Blue resultó efectivo, terminada la tarde ambos entrenadores ya se disponían a regresar a sus respectivos hogares, una despedida de mano, un ruido de sus Pikachu y cada uno ya había desaparecido.

El grito de la chica se escuchó hasta Johto.

Ya estaba hasta el cuello, si Red no daba el siguiente paso y se daba cuenta de los sentimientos de Yellow, ella haría que notara a la linda chica.

-Aunque sea lo último que haga ustedes dos estarán**_ juntos_**-.

Y con esa promesa al aire y el brillo de determinación en sus ojos, se dirigió rumbo a la casa de la incauta chica de cabellos rubios.

**~.~**

Yellow no supo cómo ni porque, a eso de las 11 de la noche Blue se encontraba introduciéndose a su cuarto cual ladrona, una cuerda en sus manos reposaba ante la mirada de extrañeza de la dueña de Chuchu que lo único que había hecho era bajar por un vaso de agua.

-¿Blue-san?-

Preguntó, sin entender nada, la susodicha solamente sonrió nerviosamente al tiempo que guardaba la cuerda tras su espalda, quizá _exageró _un poco al pensar que debía amarrar a Yellow para explicarle que harían un plan de conquista.

-Bueno… Y-yo, uhhg-

Las dudas fueron mayores.

-¡Mira! _Estoyharta, tuamasaRedyélnosedacuenta,ytodoslosabemos,hastasuspokémonsedan cuentadeeso.-_

-¿Eh?-. Muchas palabras en poco tiempo para Yellow, su rostro y el de Chuchu fue un absoluto poema mientras buscaba comprender a la chica de cabello castaño.

-Así que a partir de mañana tú vas a conquistar a Red y me da absolutamente igual que Green se enoje o que Red salga lastimado en el intento, ¡eso!-.

-¡Espera Blue-san! ¿Qué?-.

El sonrojo en su rostro fue notorio después de la confusión de las palabras, _Green enojado, Red lastimado, sentimientos…_ _conquista… __**¿**__¡__**Conquista!?**_

No entendía nada, pero si de algo estaba segura, era que ella **no** estaría participando en algún plan extraño de Blue.

**~.~**

_-¡Mira Yellow! La mejor forma de conquista a un chico es vestirte lo más linda y femenina posible-._

_-¡Eso no es verdad Ruby!-_

Y allí estaba de todas formas la chica de cabello rubio, unos cuantos ruegos de parte de Blue y terminó por aceptar el súper plan de conquista.

¿De qué se trataba?

De que usarían todo consejo posible para que Red volteara por fin a mirar a Yellow como algo **más **que su amiga.

El primer consejo llegó de la mano de nada más y nada menos que Ruby, quien junto con Sapphire, se encontraban de visita por la región, así que por suerte lograron encontrarlos en la casa donde se alojaban.

-Sapphire, créeme que te adoraría si te viera con un lindo vestido azul-

La nombrada se sonrojó de pies a cabeza notoriamente…

-Te verías mucho más femenina y no tan… sucia y salvaje como siempre-

Para después arremeter contra el chico con fuerza y enfado, golpeándole y dejándole por unos cuantos segundos noqueado ante la mirada de las presentes.

Unos cuantos gritos más, consejos, comentarios, traumas de parte de Yellow y por fin lograron ponerle un bonito y femenino vestido de color crema, no era algo elegante, más bien útil para que ella pudiera moverse viéndose completamente inocente y atractiva, era un vestido digno de ser hecho por Ruby.

El plan era simple, Yellow debía ir a toparse casualmente con Red en el camino y mostrarle su lindo vestido para que viera lo femenina que era.

Nada resultó como se esperaba.

El viento estaba en contra y levantaba el bonito vestido, perturbando a la pobre chica que intentaba bajárselo.

Después, no encontraban por ningún lado a Red, colateralmente y sin darse cuenta inclusive el trajecito se había ensuciado, dejando a Yellow peor de lo que ya de por si estaba con el viento.

Cuando por fin encontraron al chico. –Dejando a Yellow sola para que lo viera por cierto- ¿Cuál fue su único comentario?

_-¡Yellow! ¿Qué haces con eso con este viento?, deberías usar tu ropa común, te vez incómoda, hasta Chuchu te mira raro, deberías ir a casa-._

Y sonrió, y eso fue todo.

Red se encontraba apurado yendo _a saber_ dónde mientras que la pobre de Yellow solo consiguió dar media vuelta para intentar regresar a su casa aun peleando con el viento.

El rechinido de los dientes de Blue comenzó a asustar a Ruby y Sapphire.

¡Como no podía ver el hermoso vestido que traía Yellow!

Conteniendo las ganas de Blue de levantarse, amarrar al chico y arrastrarlo del brazo para que admirara lo bonita que se veía Yellow, solamente se dispusieron a moverse en dirección hacia un pequeño parque del Pueblo. ¿Qué hacer? ¡Necesitaban más ideas!

Sus ruegos fueron escuchados

No, quizá Arceus quería burlarse de ellos mandándoles peores ideas.

O eso pensaría una persona normal en el momento en que vieron a Gold llegar volando después de recibir un golpe.-posiblemente de algún pokémon de Crystal- frente a sus pies.

-¡Tu! Da ideas, ahora-

Espetó Blue, tomando al chico de la camisa y zarandeándolo, como si él tuviera idea de lo que la loca chica hablaba.

-¿I-ideas de qué?- murmuró a duras penas, pidiendo auxilio con la vista a los demás que lograron después de unos cuantos intentos alejar a Blue del pobre chico.

Mirando a todos con curiosidad, Ruby fue quien terminó por explicar el asunto. –Queremos que Yellow-san conquiste a _ya sabes quién_, pero mi idea no funcionó- la mirada de indignación de Ruby era clara, ¿Cómo fue posible que no funcionara su idea?

Los ojos de Gold se iluminaron

-¡Debes ser Sexy Yellow-Sempai, yo sé que por dentro lo eres!-

Oficialmente desde ese instante Gold quedó fuera de la lista de personas que darían ideas, en especial ante la mirada de pánico de Yellow y que, de todas formas, una furiosa Crystal que escuchó el último hilo del comentario apareciera para **_asesinar _**a su querido compañero.

Antes de que el esperado asesinato se efectuara, Blue aprovechó la oportunidad de preguntarle a Crystal su opinión al respecto, ella debería tener una idea más útil que la de Gold. -¿Por qué no solamente se lo dices?-.

-¡Si fuera tan fácil no estaríamos en esto Crystal!-

Alegó, una alterada Blue, claro que esa era la primera opción, pero la pobre chica rubia era incapaz de estar cerca de Red si se trataba de sus sentimientos. -¡Yo misma he espiado y visto como Yellow no es capaz de hacer otra cosa que reír con Red sin ponerse roja!-.

-Espera, ¿Espiarme?-.

-¡Uh! … no es lo que crees Yellow, solo quería saber si al fin daban el otro paso-

La sonrisa inocente de Blue no fue verídica para nadie, pero Yellow sabía que no tenía mucho caso intentar hacer o decirle algo, la chica quizá cuantas veces la habría espiado por sus **_ideas de verles juntos._**

-Sea como sea. **_Todos_** daremos ideas para que Yellow conquiste a Red, así que marchando-.

La nombrada solo pudo mirar de reojo a su pequeño Pokémon de pelaje amarillo, pensando que Blue daba miedo realmente cuando se lo proponía.

Pero **_nada _**resultó.

¡Red era más duro que un Golem!

Cada cosa que intentaban despistadamente él actuaba erróneamente a lo esperado, cada intento de Yellow de acercarse, Red terminaba confundiendo las cosas con querer una batalla o entrenamiento pokémon.

¿Yellow intentaba sonar interesante contándole una historia alusiva a lo que sentía?

¡Red le prestaba atención solamente a la parte de la batalla de la historia! O ni si quiera eso, comenzaba a hablar un monólogo de como en realidad un Pikachu podía aprender fácilmente placaje eléctrico si practicaba con otro, y Yellow, siendo tan Yellow, solamente le dejaba continuar hablando.

Cada que ella intentaba acercarse demasiado, el despistado de Red le preguntaba si _acaso necesitaba consejos de batalla y por eso hoy le buscaba más._

Gold solamente podía llorar preguntándose como un hombre desperdiciaba aquellas oportunidades.

Para los demás era claro que Red solamente podía pensar en batallas.

Incluso cuando Yellow se decidió a tomar la idea de Crystal y solo decírselo, la atención de Red termino yéndose en como una entrenadora practicaba con su Vivillon, haciendo que Red corriera allá –llevando a Yellow claro- porque él opinaba que ella fácilmente podría entrenar a uno de esos pokémon de Kalos.

La tarde moría para cuando ya todos se encontraban tirados en el pasto pensando en que magia hacer para que Red se diera cuenta de las cosas.

-Qué tal si Yellow-Sempai se mete en ropa interior al cuar…-

No pudo terminar el comentario el chico de cabello negro cuando una fila de miradas asesinas se clavó sobre su persona, era una forma clara y silenciosa de decirle que **_omitiera _**sus comentarios.

-Red-san solo piensa en batallas y en Pokémons, seria más fácil tener su intención vistiéndose de uno-.

**Grave error**

Fue un grave error aquel comentario de parte de Sapphire.

O eso pensó Yellow en el momento en que notó el brillo malicioso en los ojos de Blue y la mirada de _oh dios puedo crear un traje perfecto _ de parte de Ruby.

_**¿Realmente habían llegado a ese punto de desesperación?**_

_**...**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**N/A:**_Y eso es todo por ahora, esta historia será de dos partes, se me ocurrió randomente viendo algunas imágenes Specialshipping, espero que les guste y bueno, nos leemos en la continuación :3! Que porcierto, a todos los Fans de Pokémon, les invito a meterse a un Rol Interpretativo de Pokémon, el foro se encuentra en mi perfil, cualquier duda estoy a un mp de distancia. El rol es bastante interesante, podran viajar por kanto y tenemos un programa online para realizar las batallas. ¡Les espero!


	2. Desenlace

**Serie: **Pokémon. (Manga)

**Pareja: **Specialshipping (RedxYellow)

**Autora:** xXKushinaXx/Miika

* * *

_**¡A por Red!**_

_-Red-san solo piensa en batallas y en Pokémons, seria más fácil tener su intención vistiéndose de uno-._

_**..**_

_**...**_

No sabía como estaba allí.

De verdad no comprendía en que punto habia terminado escondida detrás de un árbol, observando a Red entrenar junto con sus pokémon en el bosque.

Ok.

Eso no era tan anormal si se ponía a meditarlo, de vez en cuando le había mirado inocentemente esperando tener el valor de hablarle directamente sin morir de los nervios.

El problema, y lo diferente, era lo que traía puesto en estos momentos, aquellas cosas que la hacían sentirse extrañada, por mucho que adoraba a los pokémon.

Un par de **_orejas_** de Pikachu y _**Cola**_ a juego generando un disfraz.

¿De verdad se acercaría a Red con un disfraz de Pikachu solo para tener su atención?.

La mirada maliciosa de parte de Blue y los demás le decía que de verdad tendría que hacer eso, que ellos no aceptarían un no o berrinche por respuesta, tampoco podría salir huyendo del hecho. ¿O quizá si?, tal vez Kitty podría dormirles a todos y aprovechar de huir antes de que la obligaran a ver a Red utilizando eso.

sacando disimuladamente una pokeball se planteó hacer eso.

Y no supo como, pero **resultó.**

Blue y los demás cayeron completamente dormidos al tiempo que corría como si su vida dependiera de ello sobre el lomo de Dody.

Corrió, corrió y corrió.

Chuchu a su lado solamente miraba preocupada que ni si quiera sabia su entrenadora hacia donde se estaba metiendo. Sin embargo, por el tiempo pasado, Yellow imaginaba que el somnífero ya habría perdido su efecto y posiblemente Blue la estaría buscando.

Pensar que todo esto era _**por**_ Red.

¿Realmente estaba disfrazándose de un pokémon por Red?

Comprobó que lo hacia cuando vio a los niños pequeños mirarla con gracia y señalarla.

suspiró sonoramente y dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse hacia otro lado.

-Oh... No huirás Yellow-.

El puro terror recorrió su espina dorsal.

Blue auguraba temores cuando usaba esa voz amenazante, aquella voz que era un simple _"Date por muerta si te mueves de ese lugar sin mi permiso"_. La expresión de lástima de todos la advirtió más. Incluso Green la miraba con tristeza. ¿Esperen, como llegó Green aquí?.

el susodicho, entendiendo su mirada, solo alzó los hombros, dejando en claro que _Blue le agarró por el camino y le arrastró sin opción de negación ante eso. -_¿De verdad quieren que conquistes a Red con un disfraz?-. preguntó, extrañado, aun sintiendo lástima por su rubia amiga que parecía morirse cada segundo más por el disfraz.

Todos asintieron maliciosamente. -No podemos desperdiciar mi hermoso conjunto para el disfraz-. agregó Ruby.

y así fue arrastrada nuevamente hasta el bosque, donde la dejaron nuevamente allí, sin sus pokémon claro está, solo Chuchu miraba con lástima a su entrenadora.

¿Y Red?

Bueno, Red seguía siendo Red.

entrenando y no enterándose de nada aún si hubiese un tsunami, terremoto y meteorito cayendo a su alrededor.

-¡Reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeed!- Chilló con su voz más adorable Blue, llamando la atención del chico que por fin dio su rostro vuelta para toparse solamente con una mata de cabello rubio y rostro igual o más rojo que un tomate.

se acercó, sin entender porqué escuchó a Blue pero vio a Yellow allí.

la sorpresa en sus ojos fue grande al ver las orejas y pequeña cola de Pikachu que la chica frente a si traía. ¿De verdad tenia eso?, la preguntaba rondaba constante por su mente mientras un sutil sonrojo aparecía en el rostro del chico.

La reacción de todos fue una obvia sorpresa.

¡¿De verdad Red **ahora si** miraba a Yellow por tener un ridículo disfraz de Pokémon?!

Ese chico tenia un **serio** problema.

y comenzó a reír.

Si, comenzó a reír con fuerza, inclusive agarrando su estómago al ver a su amiga con aquel disfraz. Las lagrimas casi saliendo de sus ojos rojos ante la cara de vergüenza de Yellow. -deseaba enormemente ser un Diglett o Dugtrio y esconderse-. Pero no, era humana, y allí estaba, disfrazada frente al chico que ella quería.

_¡Craj!_

Y ese simple sonido fue el detonante de todo después.

Red corriendo por su vida, Blue queriendo asesinarle a base de Hidrobombas y todos tratando de consolar a la pobre de Yellow que solamente podía hipar aún con sus adorables orejitas de Pikachu.

El día siguiente llegó sin más, todos intentando olvidar lo ocurrido.

Bueno.

Los entrenadores lo habian olvidado, sin embargo, dos pequeños ratones de color amarillo seguían dándole vueltas al asunto. ¿Por que Red no aceptaba por fin los sentimientos de Yellow?.

Estaban hartos, irritados con el entrenador, Pika seguía sin comprender aquello, así que, junto con Chuchu, decidieron que como ninguno de los planes de los entrenadores funcionaba, ellos darían su **pequeño empujón** de ayuda al respecto.

Y claro que ayudaron.

Ese instante fue esencial y una victoria para ellos.

Ese momento donde, cuando Red fue a disculparse, les empujaron por mero **_accidente._**

¿Cual fue el resultado?, un sutil y tierno roce de labios, pequeño, inocente, pero lo suficiente como para que Yellow corriera sonrojada lejos de el chico que, en esos instantes, tenía un brillo **_diferente_**en los ojos mientras la miraba huir.

Al final de todo si debían interceptar los _**pokémon**_ la relación de esos dos.

**...**

* * *

**N/A: **Y eso sería todo, no sé, me lo imagine así xD espero que les guste. ^^

* * *

_**¿Reviews?**_


End file.
